Conventionally, as a side-surface seamless can (seamless can), there has been known a drawn and ironed can (DI can) where a wall thickness of a container barrel part is made thin, wherein the DI can is manufactured in such a manner that a metal plate such as aluminum (hereinafter referred to as Al) plate or a tin plate is subject to at least drawing of one stage between a drawing die and punch thus forming by molding a cup which is constituted of a barrel part having no side-surface seam and a bottom portion which is integrally connected with the barrel part without a seam, and ironing is applied to the cup between an ironing punch and die.
Further, there has been also known a drawn and ironed seamless can which uses a resin-coated metal plate where a metal plate is covered with a resin by coating is used as a raw material. In drawing and ironing forming using such a resin coated metal plate as a raw material, while a friction between the metal plate and a tool is reduced using a coolant in a liquid form with respect to the metal plate, drawing and ironing forming of the resin coated metal plate is performed in a dry state by applying a wax or the like to the resin coated metal plate as a lubricant.
However, in such ironing forming in a dry state, it is necessary for the resin coated metal plate to withstand severe working. Aiming at drawing and ironing forming under such dry conditions, for example, patent document 1 discloses a coated metal plate which is formed by studying a coating film amount on a surface of a plate material, a plating condition, a film strength and the like.